


Loving endlessly

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Falling In Love, Gilbert sass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker





	

“Bruder, I don’t know vhat is bothering Italy. He is less hyper and annoying now.” Germany sat, sipping from the beer in his hand.   
“Luddy, vhy don’t you go ask Italy.” Prussia shot back, “He von’t be vith us forever.” Prussia started to laugh.   
“Vhat are you already drunk?” Germany sighed.   
“Luddy! Drink!” Prussia jumped up, holding his drink high, “You need to get over yourself and grow a pair! I know vhat has been bothering you. Keskeskeskes.” He started to laugh.   
“Bruder!” Germany stood up, “Ve vere having a serious conversation.”   
“No ve vere listening to you sigh like a love sick school girl.” Prussia looked up at Germany, “If you vant to know vhat is bothering Italy, then go ask him. Sighing on and on about it is annoying.”   
“I do not sigh.” Germany blushed slightly, “Bruder you're drunk now come up to bed. It’s pointless trying to ask you about these things.” Germany walked over to Prussia, helping him up right then led him upstairs pushing open his door then guiding him to his bed before heading out of the room.  
“Germany?” Germany turned around to see Italy coming down the hall. “Is Prussia alright?”  
“Vhat? Vho? Yeah, he just drank too much again.” Germany looked over to Italy, “Vhat are you doing up?”  
“I was just heading to bed when I heard you two and thought you might need help.” Italy smiled, “But it looks like you have it all under control just like always, Germany.”  
“Italy, that doesn’t explain vhy you are up so late. All you vant to do is sleep.” Germany walked over to him, “Vhy are you really up?”  
“I wasn’t able to fall asleep so I took a walk in the backyard.” Italy’s smile never wavered but it seemed rather forced to Germany.  
“You have to be careful. You never know vhen America or those other idiot countries may try attacking.” Germany frowned at Italy’s reaction, “Come here.”  
“What is it, Germany?” Italy asked, taking a step forward so he was within arm’s reach of Germany.  
Germany took a step closer pulling Italy into an awkward hug, “Vell, um.. You do this vhen you try to make others feel better.” Germany spoke quickly as a light blush covered his face.  
Italy’s smile became genuine as he hugged Germany, “I know what a hug’s for. I give you hugs all the time because you’re so grumpy.”  
“I am not grumpy.” Germany grumbled as he pulled back from the hug, “Off to bed vith you.” Germany placed his hand on his hips. “Vear clothes to bed too. I don't’ van’t to vake up vith you naked next to me again.”  
“Ve~ Whatever you say, Germany!” Italy practically sang as he pranced to his room.  
“Vhat vas I even vorry about vith him?” Germany chuckled as he headed back to his own room, stripping off his clothes and changing into his pajamas. Flicking off the lights he climbed into bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Italy tossed and turned but he couldn’t fall asleep, sitting up, he grabbed his pillow, holding it close, “Why did you have to go?” He buried his face in his pillow, “...Holy Rome…” He tried to keep himself from crying but it was a losing battle. Getting up, he left his pillow and slowly made his way down to Germany’s room, opening the door slowly.  
Germany opened his eyes but didn’t roll over to face the door, expecting Italy to just crawl into bed with him and go back to sleep. His brow furrowed when Italy just stood in the doorframe, not entering the room. “Vhat?” He sat up looking towards Italy worried. “Is something vrong?” His voice was worried even though Germany was still sleepy. He couldn’t see Italy well in the low lighting but what he could see was that Italy’s hands were somewhere over his torso.  
“I’m sorry for waking you, Germany.” Italy’s voice shook before he sniffled, “I’ll just go back to bed. Nothing’s wrong.”  
“Come here, already.” Germany lifted the sheets, “You already voke me there’s no point for you leaving now.” Germany yawned the last part, “I don’t mind.”  
Italy nodded and walked into the room, “I’m sorry I’ve worried you the past few days, Germany.” He slipped in the bed under the covers and Germany was thankful he wasn’t naked this time.  
“I don’t like seeing you upset.” Germany pulled the covers up around them. “I vill alway vorry when you’re like that.”  
“Thank you, Germany.” Italy hugged him, “I’ve just been missing an old friend who went away a long time ago.”  
“Oh, I see. I don’t mean to pry into your personal life.” Germany blushed thankful for the dark room to hide it, “Vhy did they never come back?”  
“I was told that they were killed.” Italy said quietly before shaking his head, “It’s alright, though, it’s not your fault that Holy Rome never came back.” He smiled, wiping at his face as he had started crying just thinking about his lost friend. “Thank you for listening, Germany.”  
“Anytime.” Germany smiled as he reached up wiping away the tears.  
“Good night, Germany.” Italy laid down and it sounded like he was already falling asleep.  
“God night, Italy.” Germany reached out, pulling Italy closer to him gently.


End file.
